Insomnia 2 - No Sleep For The Wicked
by Scription Addict
Summary: Response to the follow up challenge, follows on from Boyds night of sleeplessness, this time it's Grace who can't get any rest. Rated T for some Language.


**Insomnia 2 – No Sleep for the Wicked**

_**My response to the follow up challenge, Joodif gave me 3 to choose from and I chose this, the follow up to insomnia, the first was from Boyd's point of view, this one is from Grace's, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Midnight**__ -_ God I hate him, how can he always do that, he's so predictable, the three c's I call it, cum, cuddle, coma. I suppose I should count myself luck that I get a cuddle and he doesn't just fall into a coma whilst still on the job, as it were. Oh great now he's snoring, why do people who fall asleep first always snore, is it some god awful rule to punish those of us who can't sleep. Still, a quick dig in the ribs should see to that. Oops, he's blinking at me, maybe that dig in the ribs was more of a poke in the stomach, oh well at least it hasn't stopped him going back to sleep.

_**1am –**_He's lying on his bloody back and snoring again, why can he sleep and I can't, he should be awake so I can annoy him. Oops, me thinks someone is having pleasant dreams, Peter Boyd you naughty boy. I hope it's me you're thinking of, but somehow I doubt it, it's probably some twenty something blonde with long legs and big boobs, oh god I know him too well, I even know his taste in women. I'll never know what he's doing with me when he has such clichéd taste in women, after all, I have okayish legs, sagging boobs and fair to greyish hair, not at all his type. I wonder what happens if I do this. She sneaks her hand under the duvet and gently cups his scrotum with her hand, slowly raking her nails over the soft supple skin that houses his crown jewels.

"Hmmm" He moaned, not a moan of pain or discomfort and certainly not a moan of displeasure.

Oh okay, so that's what happens, didn't bloody wake up though did you, you mean old bastard.

_**2am –**_ "Peter you're snoring again." She says it a little louder than planned and it wakes him with a start, he opens his eyes wide and stares blankly at her. Oh look the lights are on, but there's definitely no one home.

"What?" He says, his voice heavy and full of sleep.

"You're snoring; the neighbour's two doors down have asked if you could keep it down to a dull roar."

"Mm, whatever." He hears nothing, not really, but he turns onto his side. He turns away from her, fixing the problem, well the snoring problem anyway.

"Are you awake now?" No reply.

Great you've gone straight back to sleep, nice to know someone has a clear conscience. She places a finger on his spine and runs it quickly down the length of his back, causing him to arch his back in response.

He looks over his shoulder, "bugger off." It's a simple and straight forward reply, and as soon as he finishes the sentence she can hear the sound of his breathing, heavy and noisy, she's of the opinion that he doesn't do anything quietly.

_**3am –**_ What's the time, oh for goodness sake its 3am, I have to get up for work in three hours' time, if I don't get some sleep soon I'm going to have a bloody nightmare of a day. I have a meeting with a witness and Mr '_nothing keeps me awake'_ Boyd, and he is bound to be his usual pain in the arse and get on my tits even more than usual, especially if he knows I'm tired, I'll get the are you alright dear treatment, do you need a sit down or an afternoon nap, he can be a patronising git when he wants to be, loves to rub in the fact that I'm older than him. What's the time, oh god it's 3.04am, I only looked at it 4 minutes ago, bloody hell.

_**4am –**_God I look old, note to self; when you get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and you haven't been to sleep, don't look in the bloody mirror, you look like shit.

Oh great, he's spread himself across my side of the bed, how the bloody hell am I supposed to get back in. Ahh, I remember what works well, she run her finger nail up the bottom of his foot, from heel to toe fast, causing him to curl his toes, but not move. Back to prodding it is then, she prodded him in the ribs, this time it caused a grumble but still not enough movement for her to get back into bed. Aha, the ultimate secret weapon, this'll work. She placed her hand into his arm pit and pulled just enough under arm hair to cause a small eye watering yelp from him.

"What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"You're on my side of the bed."

"You could have just asked me to move, it's what most polite people would do."

"Not as much fun though."

"Yeah I found it fucking hilarious." Grace pulled a childish face at him, "Very mature." He replied, he then turned over and thumped his pillow in frustration at the disturbance of his peaceful sleep.

"Bugger off back to sleep then, grumpy." She replied before again turning her back on him and trying to get to sleep herself.

_**5am –**_Bloody hell, I want a drink now, and he's snoring again, so no chance of him getting me one, I'll have to get up and get it myself, I ask you, what's the point of having a man in my life if I still have to do everything for myself, no bloody point, that's what. He's no bloody use anyway, well apart from one or two things that is, or maybe three, yeah three, oh and that, oops I'm smiling to myself, better stop that in case he wakes up and catches me.

_**6am –**_ Hmm, what's that? I can feel something digging in my back, and my neck feels wet.

"Grace are you awake?"

"You are kidding me?"

"It's only 6am, we have plenty of time." He placed a fresh kiss on her neck between every word he said.

"I know what the sodding time is; I've only just got to bloody sleep."

"I'm horny Grace."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that."

"So how about it?"

"More chance of you doing an entire day in the office without swearing or raising your voice."

"That slim, eh?"

"Yeah that slim, now piss off and let me try and get some sleep."

"Oh well, may as well get up then." He got out of bed energetically, and pulled the curtains back, filling the room with light.

"You are such an annoying bastard."

"What did I do?"

"You slept Boyd, you bloody slept all night long and then woke up cheerful, now piss off and leave me to my misery."

_**The End**_


End file.
